juneneworkfandomcom-20200215-history
South Beach Girls
Format A group of rebellious women who are between the ages of 14 and 20 moves in a mansion who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates.[9] The "original" '' girls'' must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "south beach girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.[9] During the show, some girls may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook-ups in clubs, groceries shopping which they try to maintain, including their personal lives.[9] The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship(s), the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. Cast Replacement South Beach Girls :Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. * 1'' '''Alexis' was removed from the house in Episode 2 after an altercation with Alana and Moxie. * 2'' '''Ginger' replaced Alexis in Episode 4. * 3'' '''Alana' voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 6 after after feeling that she had no friends in the house. * 4'' '''Ginger' voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 7 after being peanked to much by Shawnna and Jennette. * 5'' '''Brell' voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 8 due to to not wanting to put Moxie in the hospital. * 6'' '''Jasmine' and Asia replaced Alana and Ginger respectively in Episode 8.. * 7'' '''Natalie Nunn', from Season 4, guest stars in Episode 10. * 8'' '''Moxie' was removed from the house in Episode 11 after an altercation with Shawnna, Jennette,' and Asia'. * 9'' '''Cherry' was removed from the house in Episode 12 after a starting a physical altercation with Shawnna, Jennette,' and Jasmine'. * 10 Cherry and Alexis made an appearance in Episode 13. * 11 Asia was removed from the house in Episode 13 after a altercation with Jennette. * =''South Beach Girls Season 2''= Replacement South Beach Girls Notes *'Kelli' was removed from the house in Episode 1 for an altercation with Lydaya, putting in the hospital. *'Lydaya' was removed from the house in Episode 2 for an altercation with Ganana,' Hannah', and''' LaCardia after talking about her died mother *'''Maya replaced Kelli in Episode 2. *'Naniea' replaced Lydaya in Episode 3. *'Polly' voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 4 after Ganana throws all of her clothes out of the house. *'Aironna' replaced Polly in Episode 5. *'LaCardia' was removed from the house in Episode 5 for an altercation with Maya 'and '''Erin ' *'''Hannah was removed from the house in Episode 6 for an altercation with Maya,' Naniea', and''' Erin'. *'Erin''' was removed from the house in Episode 6 for an altercation with Aironna 'and Ganana'. *'Maya' was removed from the house in Episode 6 for an altercation with Ganana, and Aironna *'Maya', and Erin, and LaCardia, and Hannah, and Polly, and Kelli and Lydaya, return for the shows Photo Shoot . *'Chelsa' replaced Polly in Episode 6. *'Rondalea' replaced Maya in Episode 7. *'DeShaunna' replaced Hannah in Episode 7. *'Mary Ann' replaced Erin in Episode 7. *'Naniea' voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 8 because she didn't want to hurt Aironna. *'Rondalea' voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 10 becuase family problems. *'Aironna' was removed from the Reunion part 1 for attacking Naniea, *'Hannah' was removed from the Reunion part 1 for attacking Lydaya, *'DeShaunna' was removed from the Reunion part 2 for attacking Naniea, *'Erin' was removed from the Reunion part 2 for attacking Chelsa, *'Kelli' was removed from the Reunion part 2 for attacking Lydaya, *'Maya' voluntarily leaves the Reunion part 2 after all the girls gang up on her *'Chelsa' was removed from the Reunion part 2 for attacking Mary Ann, *'Rondalea' was removed from the Reunion part 2 for attacking Mary Ann, *'Ganana' was removed from the Reunion part 2 for attacking LaCardia and Polly,